Japanese Federationball
A new Japan who follows Nishizawaism. He was one of the few Japanese Countries to have good relationship with China. He is following the former teachings of Yasuko Nishizawa, who was thought to be one of the Greatest Politicians of Eastern Asia. After the fall of Hirotaka's Popularity, Yoshikuni was well liked in Japan, but very hated in China and Korea due to his anti-heavenlist thoughts. The founder of the new Japanese Government, A man named Takeshi Fukumura, had founded an alliance with his group of childhood friends, who call themselves "Nishizawa Memorial Political Party" (NMPP), Takeshi Fukumura also had studied in Beijing in politics, and also got a PHD in universities in Malaysia, China, Korea and America. Takeshi Fukumura hated Hirotaka Capitalist regime. Fukumura disliked Hirotaka's thoughts. Fukumura supported Heavenlism and Socialism. Fukumura is also A secular and anti-racist. Even though he was a faithful follower of Shintoism. He also took an Anti-Capitalist/Zionist Thought..He is also against fascism and monarchism as well. Fukumura is a Heavenlist, which gained a lot of support from the Japanese people. Fukumura wanted to overthrow the Hirotakaist Government and he wanted to govern it by following Nishizawa's way of governing. Fukumura and his close friend who lived in the North, A man by the name of Akira Hirotaka, which is a decendant of Yoshikuni who supported Nishizawa and Fukumura. Fukumura and Akira are the leaders of the NMPP, they had begun to march from Nagasaki and Sapporo to gain support. In which they successed. Fukumura gained very popular support in the south, Particularly in Osaka. Akira gained very popular support too. In the elections, The NMPP had won with 98 Percent of the vote. The president of Japan at that time, by the name of Minoru Hirotaka, which is the brother of Akira. Minoru was a very bad president of Japan which made Japanese Economy Corrupt and the idea is even more far-right. Minoru is not even participating in the wars against STORM Unionball, while Fukumura was a general which led the Korean,Chinese and Japanese armies to victory against STORMs in East Asia. Akira was a volunteer to join the Japanese Army to fight in Palestine, Korea and Myanmar against STORMs. Minoru was arrogant, he wasted the country's money for his own profit, Akira and Fukumura was repeatedly beaten by Policemen loyal to Minoru. the people then marched inside Minoru's house, and forced him to resign. on that day, the flag of the Japanese Federation, designed by Fukumura himself was raised in Tokyo. Fukumura was sworn in as president of Japan, and Akira was the vice-president. they fixed the Japanese Economy back to the peak of Asia, and later restoring Diplomatic Ties with Jaesun Koreaball and Kung Chinaball. Fukumura considered China, Korea, Malaysia and USA as their political best allies and had increased relations with the four. Japan was at it's golden age during the Fukumura period. It was an industrialized nation in Asia, a military power, a scientific/technological and socialist power also. Fukumura wanted to remain non-aligned, even though being heavenlist, using thoughts from China. The Anti-Japanese Sentiments in Korea and China have decreased greatly during the Fukumura period. Fukumura was a man of the people they said, and had always donated to the poorer Japanese Citizens. However he developed a heavy cult of personality inspired by the National Communist idea in Romania. After the death of Fukumura, the people of the world mourned for the legend that liberated Japan from Capitalism. The whole world sent empathy to the people of Japan. But then, Fukumura's son, Tetsu Fukumura, was also well liked by the Japanese people, and a socialist like his father. Tetsu was very similar to Tito, who criticized the Russian hard Stalinist Idea, defending Tito's stance instead. That time was called the Tetsu-Putin Split,or the Russo-Japanese Split. Tetsu Fukumura launched a national campaign similar to the Maoist Cultural Revolution, but against the failed Capitalist Influence and revivaling of the Japanese Culture, which was completely destroyed due to Nazism, Capitalism and many failed ideas. And the implementation of Scientific Socialism, to continue the Scientific and Technological Advancement. But then, Japanese Fascists, had revolted and took control over most of the North. Tetsu, escaped Tokyo and settled in Osaka, and the fascist military is quite advanced, with them stealing Japanese Weapons and Vehicles. Japan requested support from their new close allies China and Malaysia, to defeat the fascists, backed by Netherlands and the other fascists. After reuniting with the North, Tetsu passed away shortly. and the Third Leader of Japan, Ryuji Watanabe, re-opened Russo-Japanese relations and ended Tetsu's aggession to Russia. Ryuji's era was considered as the emphasis on foreign policy and trade with nations all around the world. Ryuji Watanabe was later considered as the global personality of friendship, since his emphasis on the people's brotherhood and a unity between the people should be made to create a great society. Ryuji Watanabe however, was also extremely against Capitalism and Monarchism, and led a national campaign to slaughter Capitalists and Monarchists in Japan. Relationships Friends/Allies Chugoku-San- My best fliendo. He is of good friend. Chugoku-san, I pay my respects to you. I help you to defeat Those Retards that Tried to destroy your Xiamen and Alien Crap Amerika-San- Good filendo. He herp me develop my big and beautifurr A-Bombs and H-Bombs. We are both Democratic Socialists and we play Fallout and Minecraft together. BUT MY GAMES ARE BETTER THAN YOURS Mareshia-San- Best Muslim Filendo. Also Socialist like me. (Malaysia: Japan, Every single Country in the world is Socialist.) He also funded my A-Bomb and H-Bomb program. Arigato Gozaimatsu, Mareshia-San. Anthem 朝が私たちの祖国に輝くように、 人々が賢く愛国心が強いところ これは私たちの美しい祖国です。 山まで続く富士が平らになる 札幌から日本中に自由の呼びかけが響く 日本国民はいかなる抑圧も恐れない ああここに抑圧者たち私たちはあなたを苦しませるために来ます 300万キロメートルのバラが日本を照らす ああ日本、私たちは家族と私たちの国を守るために団結 私たちの力は世界中で恐れられます そして日本に反対する人は誰でも潰されるでしょう English Translated Version May Morning shine on our great fatherland, Where people are wise and patriotic This is our beautiful fatherland, Will last till Mt. Fuji is flattened From Sapporo the call of freedom sounds all over Japan The people of Japan will never be afraid of any oppressor Oh oppressors here we come To make you suffer Three Million Kilometres of Roses shine on Japan Oh Japan, we unite to protect our families and our country Our power will be feared all over the world And anyone against Japan will be crushed Ideology * Japanese Nationalism * Nishizawaism * Nishizawaian Socialism * Heavenly Socialism * Left Wing Nationalism * Left Wing Populism * Market Socialism * Dengism * Democratic Heavenlism (factions) * Democratic Socialism (factions) * Scientific Socialism * Secularism * National Communism (factions) * Marxism Leninism (factions) * Maoism (factions) * Anti-Capitalism * Anti-Imperialism * Anti-Monarchism * Anti-Racism * Anti-Nazism * Anti-Zionist Category:Japanball Category:Japanese-speaking Category:Pro-Japanese Category:Republic Category:Democracy Category:Secular Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Peace Lovers Category:Can into space Category:Can into video games Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Pro-American Category:Pro-Russian Category:Pro-Malay Category:Pro-French Category:Pro-British Category:Pro-Iranian Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Nukes Category:Hard to destroy Category:Hard to invade Category:Lenin lovers Category:Mao lovers Category:Tito lovers Category:Kim Lovers Category:Gachaism